Ressurection
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: What would you do if someone you loved had come back from the dead? It was a question Yuugi thought he'd never have to face. But what is he to do, when the departed spirit of his beloved has returned? Only this time, in the form of a five-year-old boy in need of a family and a home?


Well, I have another story for you guys! Yes, I know I already have quite a few out, but I've unfortunately hit some blocks for them... Plus, I've had this idea for, like, MONTHS, and I just couldn't help it! I really got slapped with the hand of inspiration tonight! XD

Ooh, fun fact: I donated blood for the first time in a school drive today. It was fine at first, but about two minutes after I sat up and went to the "recovery" table for food and beverage, I suddenly got really dizzy and lightheaded, my vision freaked the fuck out, and I had to have two nurses help me to the floor and lay down before I fell on my ass and passed out. Yeah... I guess that happens when you give up a pint of blood. Not a very pleasant experience. Had a headache for the rest of the day. XD

OK, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Title:** _Resurrection_

**Pairing(s)**: _?  
_  
**Genre:**_ Family, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual_  
**  
Rating:** _K_

**Summary: **_What would you do if someone you loved had come back from the dead? It was a question Yuugi thought he'd never have to face. But what is he to do, when the departed spirit of his beloved has returned? Only this time, in the form of a five-year-old boy in need of a family and a home?_

(Father-Son Atemu/Yuugi)

**Universe:**_ Post-Canon, AU_

**Chapters: **_5 - 7_

**Warning(s):**___ Some angst, maybe a curse word here and there.  
_

* * *

**___~ Chapter I ~  
_**

___Star-Shower Wishes_

* * *

The skies were dark and spotted with clouds that night. The sun had set below the horizon about an hour previous, leaving behind a canvas of indigo and black behind. Silvery starlight twinkled with captivating beauty, like powder against an otherwise dull backdrop. The moon, full and round, was about a fourth of its way into its journey across the heavens. It was a truly breathtaking view.

Yuugi sighed, entering the room that he had turned into an office. It used to be his bedroom, before his grandfather had passed away. Since then, he had moved into the larger master bedroom, turning this place into an area for study and peace. The young man of twenty-seven closed his eyes, giving a small, dismal sigh at the thought. It had been so long... and yet, this place still held so many memories.

He had been twenty-two when Sugoroku passed on to the Afterlife, at the ripe old age of seventy-seven. It had been a tranquil death – he had been warm and happy, resting in his bed. Yuugi had first thought him to be sleeping, as a matter of fact. But upon going to shake his grandfather awake...

The man shuddered quietly at the memory of how _cold_ the elder's skin had felt beneath his palm.

It had been a difficult time since then. After all, Sugoroku had been the only family Yuugi had left. And now he was alone. Sure, he and his friends still touched bases once in while, but it wasn't the same as before. Yuugi rubbed his hands over his bare arms, gray tank-top and dark sweatpants doing little to protect him from a night's cold chill that had managed to infiltrate the small housing complex. He had been given his childhood home, as well as all of his grandfather's belongings, in the old man's will, to do so with as he pleased. It, as previously mentioned, had been hard. He wasn't used to living on his own. Especially in a place that was usually filled with life and laughter.

After high-school, he had drifted apart from his once tightly-knit circle of friends. One would think, that after all they had been through together, they would stay close. But that wasn't the case. After... after _he_ had left, Yuugi became depressed and introverted. Try as he might to be happy for the Pharaoh, he couldn't ignore that fact of how much he _missed_ him. They _did_ share a body, for quite some time, might he add. And though he was proud to have sent his other self to his final resting place in the Kingdom of the Gods, Yuugi couldn't ignore this new, empty hollow he felt in his soul as a result. He avoided most people, and even if he had managed to retain that small well of confidence he'd gained as a result of Atemu's introduction into his life, it didn't take very long for the wild-haired male to return to the way he had been before; shy, keeping mostly to himself, and rarely speaking. It was only natural that, reverted back to this former self, the bonds he had created with other people to waver and fade over time. Especially once everyone had sprouted their wings, and taken off into a new life that was all their own.

Anzu-chan had realized her dreams, having saved up enough funds to catch a plane to New York City, in America, to study dance. She owned small flat which she shared with a kind young man, whom she had met during her studies. She and Yuugi Skyped on a semi-regular basis. The last he had heard, she had won a part in some smaller-scale play, and going steady with said man she lived with. He couldn't remember the guy's name, for some reason.

Jounouchi-kun had gotten back into contact with his sister after graduation. He had set out into the world, becoming a professional duelist, and Yuugi often saw him dueling in competitions aired on the television. He was quite the shining star, and seemed to soak up the praise and attention like a sponge. But that did not make him arrogant. He was still the kind, aloof, trustworthy person Yuugi had come to love like a brother. Another thing: he was married, now. After the events that took place in Egypt, he and Mai, from Duelist Kingdom, had made a chance encounter, both having been wandering around Domino City at random that day. The two had rekindled their small flame, and it was only a year or so later that they became engaged, the ceremony taking place five months after that. Yuugi had been the best man at the wedding – a role he was _beyond_ honored to fill.

Every now and again, Jounouchi-kun would come for a visit, and he and Yuugi would hang out for a day or two. It felt just like old times, and Yuugi came to treasure every moment. In fact, the blonde had announced on his last visit that he and Mai were going to be parents. It had been a very joyous occasion – they'd called up all their old friends on a video chat in Skype and talked for hours.

Honda-kun had entered the police academy after graduation, and Yuugi often saw glimpses of him patrolling the streets on weekdays. Every now and again, they'd stop and chat, but there was not much more than that. They hadn't been quite as close as he had been with Jou or Anzu, so it was understandable, but Yuugi admitted he still kind of missed the times when they had interacted on a more regular basis. Honda had – apparently – finally worked up the courage to ask out an old crush of his – Nosaka Miho – on a date during their senior year of high-school. They had been going steady ever since, and if Honda's expression whenever he spoke about her was anything to go by, they were very happy together.

Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka-chan, had thrived after her big brother's adventures across the world. The surgery done on her eyes had gone without error, and its effect was long-lasting. She had graduated not too long ago – a few years, at the most – and she was currently enrolled in one of the highest-ranking Universities in Japan to receive her doctorate. She and Yuugi sometimes had an occasional lunch out, just chatting and catching up with one another. She was still single, to his understanding, but she seemed to have her eye on a boy in her class. Yuugi had to admit, she had grown into a very mature, caring, and attractive young woman.

Ryou-kun and Malik-kun were also doing quite well. His fellow "_hikaris_", as the trio had jokingly come to refer to themselves as, had moved in together about three years back. Though they had all shared their body with a second soul (or in Malik's case, a split personality), the Egyptian and the Brit seemed to have more in common with one another than Yuugi had had with either of them. They had both been harmed by their darker sides – mentally, physically, and emotionally. Ryou-kun was much more anxious than he had been in the past; there were times when the white-haired male had come close to admitting himself to an asylum from the aftermath of Yami Bakura. Malik, however, had been kind and supportive the whole time, as they lived together and was more available than Yuugi had been at the time. It seemed only natural that they had gotten together after all was said and done. They had both traveled back to Ryou's homeland of England. The three often made telephone calls to one another, inquiring about one another's well-being. And, strange as it may seem, they always seemed to have a sixth sense, of sorts, for each other. If one was currently going through a difficult time, it would not be long before they received a phone call from the other. Yuugi secretly suspected that exposure to Shadow magic was partially to blame for this – not that he was complaining.

Ishizu-san had met a man by the name of Mahado, and had settled down with him. They now had a little girl, whom they had appropriately named Mana. She was a sprightly little thing, and Yuugi had become absolutely smitten with her when they had first met. Her parents had been working in the local museum, having brought their daughter along, on a chance day when Yuugi had wandered there by impulse, alone. He sometimes would babysit the girl for her parents, when they were either working late or just needed some time for themselves. They, too, lived in Domino.

Otogi-kun had successfully launched his game of _Dungeon Dice Monsters_, having continued his collaboration with Pegasus-san upon his return to Japan. The game had been a huge hit, and it was to Yuugi's understanding that he was now living a happy, financially secure lifestyle with his girlfriend (whom he could also not remember the name of) in America. They had lost contact over the years, but Yuugi still found himself wishing the somewhat-arrogant man luck throughout the day.

The Kaibas were still thriving, currently working on expanding their company westward. Seto still seemed to be the arrogant, pompous ass he always had been, while Mokuba continued to be cheerful and kind, working hard as his elder brother's vice president of _Kaiba Corporations_. They crossed paths rarely, but when they did, it was usually little more interaction than a wordless gesture of greeting.

Any others? Yuugi was sure they were doing well. At least, he _hoped_ they were. It was on occasion that he ran into other vaguely-familiar faces from his high-school days, but they did little more than exchange a nod of greeting or a few words consisting of well-wishes. Actually, looking back now, it seemed that Yuugi was the only person from his group of companions that had... not quite moved forward with his life. Yes, he was living, but not in the way any of them would have pictured before. It was just... a day-by-day sort of thing. He didn't have too many plans for the future. He wasn't seeing anyone, and he wasn't looking, either. He just seemed to be... frozen, in his current state of mind. Just... running the game shop, as a way of continuing his grandfather's legacy, paying bills, going to sleep, and doing it again the next day. He had a few hobbies – for example, Yuugi had discovered that he seemed to have a natural gift for writing and art, and often did as such to pass the time – but he otherwise had little to do with his time. He had retired from the _Duel Monsters_ scene a few years ago, giving up both his title and his fame for the greatly desired quiet life he had always been accustomed to.

He'd grown slightly over the past few years, having gained about fifteen centimeters to his height. He still wasn't the tallest guy around, but at least he wasn't mistaken for an elementary schoolchild anymore. He also had filled out a little bit, cheeks loosing their babyish roundness, giving way to some sharper facial definition, as well as gaining some muscle over his arms and torso. It wasn't horribly brawny, but enough to the point where some people on the street had actually stopped and asked him if he exercised regularly. So, he was certain it was at least noticeable. And, honestly, Yuugi was pretty damn happy during those moments.

Still, it felt as if something were... missing.

The man brushed pale fingers through his star-shaped, ebony-and-maroon hair, walking up to his writing desk, to stare up into a skylight window. The nocturne sky glistened silently above. He wet his lips, before undoing the window's latch, and pushing it upwards. Stepping lightly, he went up onto the desk's surface, and lifted his body through the opening, hands braced against the shingled roof for leverage. He stepped up and out of the window's ledge, balancing carefully so he didn't fall. Standing slowly, he shoved his hands into the loose pockets of his night-pants, and looking past his shoulder, up towards the full moon. It was quite a beautiful scene.

He moved to the left of the open skylight, where the light from inside was less bright, and seated himself easily onto the cool rooftop. He sighed, resting one arm over a bent knee, leaning back on the other, violet eyes blinking slowly with a mixture of boredom and fatigue. He had to admit, this life, seeming to go absolutely _nowhere_... it was tiresome. And... and lonely...

He had been alone before, back before Atem and his friends had both entered and left his life, and he had been used to it then... but, now? Well... after growing used to having someone at his side to rely on, it was more than just a little difficult, falling back into the old swing of things. It didn't feel right. Like... he wasn't _whole_ anymore. He still missed Atem, even if he was happy that the ancient spirit had found his peace, and he would _always_ miss him. A piece of Yuugi would always yearn for the man, he was sure. No matter how much it would have to hurt.

The pale man sighed again, looking up to the sky once more. He often did this, when the loneliness became a little more than he could bear. Just... sit up on the roof, and look to the stars. Sometimes, he'd talk to them, imagining someone was there to listen. It was the reason he had come to love the night, and all of its dark mystery. It held his secrets. His hopes, fears, and darkest desires, accepting what he had to say without judgment while still holding some sort of invisible companionship, of sorts, to him.

"I..." he murmured quietly, "I think... I might have loved him. I mean, I guess it wasn't all that surprising, considering what we had gone through together, but... a part of me still wishes that I could have... _told_ him about it." The confession weighed on his consciousness, as he leaned back on both hands, planted firmly onto the chilly roofing. He recalled several nights, when Atem was still there, doing this, only having directed his quiet murmurings towards the spirit, rather than the heavens above. Yuugi gave a heavy sigh, head lolling back slightly. "It would have only made things harder on us, in the end, but I can't help but feel like something is missing because of it. As happy as I am that he isn't suffering anymore, and he's with his family and friends on the other side, I still can't help but wish that he were still here, y'know?"

He lay back completely, a shiver wracking his body when his sparsely-clothed back touched the rooftop. He stared blankly upwards, not really _looking_ at anything. More like zoning out. "I wonder if he's watching over me, like... like he always would before. Kind of like a guardian angel, or something like that. Sometimes, I wonder if it was all just a dream, even if the scars and nightmares I have are all there as proof of it. I fear I may have just gone insane, after all the crap I was put through when I was younger. But at the same time, a part of me just _knows_ that what happened was real, no matter how much I doubt myself. I guess, subconsciously, I'm clinging to what I used to have back then, because I'm scared of forgetting him..."

His quiet voice lapsed into complete silence then, as Yuugi closed his eyes, just laying there, embracing the cold feel of approaching winter up against his pale flesh. He'd go back inside soon – it wouldn't be very good if he fell asleep up on the roof and woke up with a cold...

_Again_.

He rested a few minutes longer, waiting until the tips of his fingers began to go numb, before huffing out another sigh, and opening his amethyst eyes once more. He watched at his breath puffed up into the air in the shape of a misty cloud, and were swept away on a small breeze that whispered by. He slowly, but surely, sat up once more, rubbing his hands into tiny fists against the other's palm, feeling how his chilled skin nipped against that which was still warm. His core temperature had dropped to the point of producing small shivers, continuously racing across his spine.

The young man was about to return to his home, standing up and looking back to the skylight, when something caught his eye.

"Eh?" He returned his vision skyward, lavender pools slightly wide. He stood completely still, waiting for... _something_, to happen. He pouted slightly in a mixture of confusion and thought. _What was that?_ he wondered. Maybe he was just seeing things?

Yes, that was it. The fatigue was starting to get to him, that was all. He blinked, almost turning back to the window, when he saw it _again_.

A quick, bright flash of light, streaming out against the night sky.

Yuugi tilted his head, rubbing his eyes quickly, and looking hard, scanning the atmosphere in an almost criticizing manner.

There is was again.

Bright, silvery-white, and very beautiful. A long tail of light struck out behind it, like the stroke of a brush over a painter's canvas. Then, there was another, and another, and another, until the flashes of light were falling down like raindrops. He breathed in quiet wonder, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with awe. "A... star shower?" he asked aloud, though there was no-one there to hear him. He hadn't remembered any predictions of one on the news channel today...

No-one was to witness this amazing spectacle before him. It was late – well past eleven in the evening, and the lights of his neighbors' homes were all extinguished. He doubted anyone else in tiny Domino City was left awake to see this. He smiled slightly to himself. It felt... almost as if this show were specifically for _him_, though he was not ignorant enough to truly think so. Predicted, or not, this was just a chance incident.

But, that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

He stood there silently, observing as stars gleamed and glistened past their stationary comrades, filling their surroundings and polishing the world below in a faint, silver hue with each group passing. He hummed quietly in appreciation to himself, feeling nostalgic. It reminded him of the first meteor shower he had ever witnessed – back when he was about ten. His grandfather had brought him outside, waking him up from a warm and peaceful slumber. Wrapping him up in a blanket, the two had traveled outside, where Yuugi had gaped at the scene above him. It looked like the sky was exploding! He had _ooh_ed and _aw_ed for nearly two hours, before sleep reclaimed him, and his grandpa had sent him back to bed, tucking the duvet corners around his body as he did so. Yuugi recalled Sugoroku once telling him, his plum eyes wide and filled with a sort of respect, almost, as he looked skyward, that one could make a wish on the falling stars.

"_Really, Jii-chan?_" he had asked with childish rapture.

"_Yes, my boy, you can. Each star is a spirit, traveling into the afterlife. If you are kind and polite, and you ask for the one thing your heart most desires, the falling stars will take your message, and pass it on to the Gods as they enter the next world. But only if they think you are deserving enough, will your wish be granted._"

Yuugi's young self had giggled in joy at that thought. His grandpa had looked to him, a kind and questioning smile on his face. "_Well? Aren't you going to make a wish?_" he had asked.

"_No,_" Yuugi had replied, determination written across his face, "_I'm going to make the stars think I deserve it first!_"

Sugoroku had chuckled fondly, before picking him up, and carrying him inside. "_A very wise answer, Yuugi. Now, let's get you to bed._"

Yuugi reopened his eyes, smiling at the memory. Oh, how he missed his Jii-chan...

He seemed to be missing a lot of people recently.

After a moment's pause, the twenty-seven-year-old did something that he, himself, was surprised by. He faced forward, closed his eyes, and gently placed his palms together at his front, head tilting downwards slightly in the form of one who was praying. Taking a small breath, Yuugi swallowed, before whispering quietly to the skies, once more. "Jii-chan... I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even up there," he mumbled, feeling a little unsure of himself, "But... I think I'd like to make that wish now." He turned his face skyward, and looked to the star-dusted atmosphere above. "I don't really know what it is that my heart wants most, but whatever you give me in return, I know I will be grateful for it..."

He took another deep breath, fingers folding over themselves, eyes closing tight, as he thought hard as he could._ Let me feel whole again,_ he prayed silently. His voice, he found, uttered a quiet, almost desperate, "Please, please,_ please_," as he did this, willing with all of his heart that the wish would come true. Yes, it was silly, for someone of his age to be wishing on a falling star, but with all else Yuugi had seen during his lifetime... It certainly wasn't the _strangest_ thing he'd ever done.

And, with a quiet sigh, and an equally-hushed "goodnight" to his grandpa, Yuugi eased himself back through the skylight, and latched it shut. As he returned to bed, however, Yuugi did not see as, moments after his departure, a grand star blazed across the heavens, its light brightly contrasting against the shine of those around it, flaming a vibrant path across the obsidian, nighttime sky.

Yeah, it's kind of a boring chapter, but I figured it'd be a good way to start out. What do you think? ^^

I really, sincerely hope you guys LOVE this one. Honestly, I'm really freaking excited to write this story. Plus, it'll be relatively short, so... no harm done. :D

Please tell me what you think?

Love ya!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, nor anything to do with _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. These rights go to Kazuki Takahashi, _Konami_, and co.**

**Please respect the hard work I have put into this and all of my other stories, and do not steal/copy/claim this story as your own, nor post it/use it anywhere without my direct permission.**

**Also, though I respect/appreciate _constructive criticism_, I will not tolerate any flaming and/or spamming within the reviews of this story.  
**

**Thank you.**

**~ Fallen**


End file.
